Owl Post
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Albus Severus Potter exchanges letters with his dad for his first couple months at Hogwarts.


For: The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Men's Tennis & Backstroke 2000 Plus, The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – "nerves", & The School Subjects Competition - Herbology

**Owl Post**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 2112**

**Summary:** Albus Severus Potter exchanges letters with his dad for his first couple months at Hogwarts.

**XX**

September 1st, 2017

Dear Dad,

When I got on the train after you left, I was really very nervous. All I could think about was how I can't be in Slytherin and how Uncle Ron would disinherit Rose if she was in Slytherin. But what you said about the Hat taking my opinion into account made me really happy but then I thought about cousin Molly and cousin Victoire and how they're both in Slytherin and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I thought that maybe it'd be okay. Like, it doesn't really matter what House you're in as long as you're still a good person! Mum always tells me that the way I treat other people is a reflection of who I am. I guess that kind of means that even if I'm in a House that isn't Gryffindor, you'll still love me.

Love,

Albus Severus

September 4rd, 2017

Dear Albus Severus,

James already told me that you'd been sorted into Slytherin. You should have seen the expression on your Mum's face when she saw that Pig II had brought her a letter already – she nearly fainted. Don't you worry, James was more upset that he couldn't prank you in the mornings than the fact that you're in Slytherin.

Albus, I'm very, very proud of you. I'm so happy that you decided to let the hat put you in Slytherin. When I was your age, the hat told me that Slytherin would make me great, but I was too scared to even consider making that choice. I'm so happy that you could do what I couldn't. You're so mature for your age and it makes me very proud. You might even be more mature than James (but don't tell him that I said that).

Make sure you send your Mum some love in the next letter – she misses you dearly. Lily has been smothered with motherly affection and I can't figure out if she likes it or not.

Love,

Dad

September 9th, 2012

Dear Dad,

You know that blonde boy that Uncle Ron told Rose to always beat? His name's Scorpius Malfoy and he's really nice! He's actually my friend now. We sit together in all of our classes and he's very funny and smart so he helps me with my homework. He said that you and his dad knew each other in school. That's really cool!

Speaking of homework, we already got a lot. Even Uncle Neville gave us homework, which really stinks. I did say that you guys missed him (but only when the other kids weren't listening). The only Professor who hasn't given us a load of homework yet is Professor Slughorn. I think he really likes me. He invited me and Scorpius to join this club of his called the Slug Club. Do you think I should? I was thinking I'd join the dueling club instead. That sounds much more interesting.

We just had our first flying lesson this morning. It was really fun! Scorpius and I already knew how to fly, although Madam Hooch corrected our grips a little bit. I tried to tell Hooch that Rose was afraid of brooms but she wouldn't listen. Rose almost fell off though, but one of the other girls caught her just in time, which was a huge relief.

I don't see James in my classes, but since we can sit at any table during informal meals, I always sit with him and the rest of the cousins. The two Ravenclaw boys who are friends (more like partners in crime) with James – Lorcan and Lysander Scamander – sit with us too. Scor sits with us as well and everyone likes him.

I love Hogwarts so much! It's really fun here and it's pretty awesome! I want to send Lily a present, what should I get her? Fred suggested a toilet seat, but I don't think Mum would be too pleased with that!

Love,

Albus Severus

P. S. Don't worry, I'm only joking. I won't send Lily a toilet seat!

P. S. S. I love you, Mum!

September 12th, 2012

Dear Albus Severus,

I'm really happy that you've become friends with Scorpius. He might have a tough time in school, so make sure you stick with him! Remember that friends are always loyal.

Dueling Club is very fun, I was in it for part of my Second Year. You might want to check out the Slug Club. Go to a meeting and if you absolutely hate it, I won't blame you for never going again (don't tell Professor Slughorn I said that!).

Your mum called up Aunt Hermione about Rose and she's been worried sick. Tell Rose to send her Mum a letter, least she get a howler in response. Believe me, those are no fun to open in the Great Hall. Your Uncle Ron would get loads of them from Grandma Molly. Of course, Aunt Hermione, your Mum and I always found them hilarious, but Uncle Ron never did like them. I can't say I blame him.

Now, definitely don't send Lily a toilet seat. Your mum would have conniptions. Although, I do remember your Uncle George promising to do that for her when she couldn't go to Hogwarts. I doubt she'll find it as sweet now. Why don't you send Lily some pictures? I think she'd like that a lot.

Love,

Dad

October 10th, 2012

Sorry for the late reply Dad! If I thought the first week of homework was bad, the second and third and the ones after were even worse! Did you know that some kids can't even spell the word Potion right? I'm really happy Aunt Hermione taught us how to write a proper essay. I'd be embarrassed to turn in rubbish.

I went to a Slug Club meeting and it was… interesting. I don't know if I'll go back, but Professor Slughorn nags me about it all the time. I suppose I might just go if it means he'll leave me alone.

I went to dueling club as well, which was pretty fun. Professor Flitwick and Uncle Neville are in charge of it. I was sure that Uncle Neville would wipe the floor with Flitwick cause he's so tiny, but Professor Flitwick actually held his ground! To be honest, I think he might have even beat Uncle Neville (but don't tell him I said that, I don't want him to give me more homework).

James and his friends cause a lot of trouble! Yesterday, they covered the third floor with portable swamps from Uncle George's shop. The day before that, they casted itching charms on all the underwear for the boys in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (which makes me even more happy I'm not in Gryffindor). Every day it's something new with them and although it's funny, it's a bit annoying to have to watch yourself whenever James goes to give you a hug (last time, he hit me with an experimental spell that turned my skin purple for a day).

I took your idea to heart and decided to send pictures to Lily. I actually have a (new) friend in Hufflepuff named Jon Creevy and he literally always has a camera with him. He's really hyper and always bouncy and enthusiastic. He's actually a Muggle born. He says that his uncles were wizards too and that you knew them. That's really awesome! But he literally takes pictures everywhere. He said that I could borrow his camera and then he taught me how to develop the pictures in a Muggle way so that they don't move. Isn't that so weird? But I took a lot of pictures for Lily. They're mostly of my friends and the Slytherin dorms, but I took pictures of the feasts in the Great Hall and of all the students and professors. I even took pictures during our first Quidditch match. James is a really good Chaser and it was awesome watching him (even though Gryffindor lost to Slytherin).

I know Rose has been sending her Mum owls since I told her about the howler. She's keen not to get one but I think it would be pretty funny. Please don't let Mum ever send me a howler though. I'd probably shrivel from embarrassment.

I found a portrait of Headmaster Severus Snape during the second week here at school. I visit his picture a lot and he was a bit snarky at first, but he's really nice to me. I like him! I'm happy I was named after him (and so is he), although I wish he still was the Potions teacher. Professor Slughorn is a bit silly. He isn't always in the portrait though. He switches between this one and the one in McGonagall's office. He actually made me promise to not visit that one (because he says that the only reason I'd be in the Headmistress's office is because I'm in trouble). I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that a lot of people didn't like him, but I don't understand why. Sure, he's a bit mean, but he's really kind where it counts and I like him a lot!

I can't remember what else I wanted to tell you (Hogwarts is so cool and there's way too much!) but yeah…

Love,

Albus Severus

October 12th, 2017

Dear Albus Severus,

Don't worry, I (unlike your Mum) understand that you can't write every day. Make sure you don't fall behind in your homework. I always did and if it wasn't for Aunt Hermione, I wouldn't have passed any of my classes. Make sure you study and keep your grades up!

Professor Slughorn can be a bit much, but if you don't like Slug Club don't force yourself to go. If he becomes too pushy, I can always talk to him. He did the same thing to your brother when he was a First Year. James managed to effectively avoid him with a well placed dungbomb.

Don't underestimate Professor Flitwick, he's quite the formidable dueler despite his height. He was always one of the best duelers and I doubt a few years would change that very much. Did you know that he was actually going to be an Auror? He couldn't get into the program since he couldn't effectively pass the disguise portion of the exam. It's a bit difficult to disguise yourself when you're such a conspicuous height.

You know that I get a letter ever time James ends up in detention, although I don't always get regaled with his newest ventures. You'll have to tell me all about these in person because he never would. Don't worry, he won't get in trouble, but I am genuinely curious to hear if he's as creative as your Uncle George was.

I did know Jon Creevy's uncles. They were very brave and Gryffindor through and through. They actually seem to be exactly like Jon. I remember that Colin and Dennis always had cameras with them as well, and they were always hyper and enthusiastic. I'll admit, Colin annoyed me quite a bit at first but he definitely grew on me. I'm glad to know that you have such good friends though. You can't just hang around your cousins all the time, as awesome as they are!

Don't worry, Aunt Hermione got Rose's letters and she won't be sending her howlers any time soon. Although, your Mum is making one for James as we speak (for the portable swamp incident) so you'll have that to look forward to.

I didn't know there were any portraits of Headmaster Snape in the school besides his one in Professor McGonagall's office. I'm glad to know that you found it. Don't annoy him too much or he'll get a bit snippy with you.

I'm happy you're having a great time at Hogwarts. Remember, do your homework!

Love,  
Dad

October 31st, 2017

Dear Dad,

I know you said that I don't need to write to you very often, but I thought I should today. I know Halloween always makes you sad, and even though I don't really get why, I want you to know that we (as in, James and I) love you. And even though you're so far away, you can just look up at the sky and see the moon and the stars and know that we see the same ones (I can name some of them too because of Astronomy class).

But really Dad. Don't be sad today, okay? Have fun with Lily and Mum.

I love you Dad! Don't forget it!

Love,

Albus Severus

November 1st, 2017

Dear Albus Severus,

Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you son, always.

Love,

Dad

XX

I hope you guys liked this! Please leave some feedback in a review, and please don't favourite or follow without reviewing :)


End file.
